EYES
by sabun cair
Summary: Yohio & IA—"Mistress orang baik. Mereka yang jahat." #KeluarZonaAman


**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken**.

**Warning** kurang riset, contain slavery &amp; human trafficking issue, cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to** memenuhi rikues **AzuraRii **dalam #KeluarZonaAman. Prompt-nya adalah backyard.

**a/n** serius. Saya nggak pernah kepikiran buat bikin fic horror/supernatural atau sebangsanya. Lagian, saya nggak pernah bikin juga. cerita ini ada karena saya sok-sokan maraton nonton Dracula Untold, The Woman in Black, dan Annabelle di laptop. Seharian. Sendirian. Hujan-hujan. Padahal saya nggak kuat nonton film horror.

(Wait, saya emang tahan nonton Dracula Untold, tapi nggak dengan dua judul yang lain)

So, yeah, anggap aja tulisan ini semacam pelampiasan rasa takut saya. Nggak menjamin bakal nyeremin juga sih, tapinya.

Btw, cerita akan menggunakan 2 pov. Untuk chapter ganjil, pakai pov 1 dengan sudut pandang Aria. Sementara chapter genap, menggunakan pov 3. Chapter genap basically lebih panjang dari yang ganjil. Setting yang digunakan adalah Amerika pada abad 17. Sekitaran tahun 1682. Agak jadul, emang.

written while listening to Lorde's Yellow Flicker Beat (ost. The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 1)

* * *

**EYES **

by devsky

[01]

* * *

Sekali dulu, aku pernah tinggal di New Amsterdam. Bukan tepat di pusatnya, tapi sedikit ke pinggir. Di sebuah wilayah kecil di mana tanah-tanahnya disulap jadi kebun tembakau, dan bukannya diisi oleh pos-pos jaga para tentara. Letaknya agak jauh dari lepas pantai, jadi aku menganggap suhu udara di sana masih cukup menyenangkan. Walau kata ibuku, perbedaan itu tidak sebegitu kontras. Tapi, setidaknya, lebih bersahabat ketimbang kediaman bibi Ann di Maryland, atau bahkan rumah lama kami di Virginia.

Ayahku adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab atas kepindahan kami. Dia yang punya ide pindah ke sana. Meninggalkan rumah kayu kami yang berdiri di belakang hutan, tempat yang selama ini jadi hunian keluarga kecil kami.

Beberapa hari sebelum hari kepindahan, aku pernah bertanya tentang alasan kepindahan kami ke New Amsterdam. Ayah tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun dan malah membiarkan ibu yang mendatangiku.

Aku ingat, waktu itu ibu mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan sangat lembut seraya berkata; "Ayah menemukan rumah yang lebih baik untuk kita, Aria sayang."

Usiaku baru delapan ketika itu, jadi aku hanya mengangguk dan tak menuntut jawaban lebih banyak. Meski begitu, beberapa tahun kemudian, aku akhirnya tahu alasan kepindahan kami. Hutang.

Ayah adalah seorang pemilik lahan. Di atas lahan-lahan subur yang menjadi miliknya tertanam pohon-pohon tembakau, tanaman yang menjadi komoditi utama perdagangan kala itu. Ia punya budak yang mengurus lahan-lahannya di Virginia. Pundi-pundi uang yang dihasilkan dari menjual berpeti-peti tembakau ke pedagang Inggris pun tak kalah banyak.

Tapi, akibat kerusuhan yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu di mana para penduduk asli, budak, kulit hitam, serta para _mulatto_ berkomplot menentang orang-orang kelas atas, keuntungan yang ayah peroleh menghilang akibat ketidakstabilan situasi. Ia pun terpuruk. Kerugian tidak dapat dihindari, hutang menjadi pilihan yang harus dijalani. Singkatnya, untuk menutup kerugian, ayah berhutang terlalu banyak hingga kehilangan apa yang ia punya sebelumnya.

Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa rumah baru kami tidak sebesar waktu masih di Virginia dulu. Mungkin ini juga alasan mengapa ayah membiarkan seorang pedagang Portugis membawa Lola pergi dan hanya membiarkan Avanna yang tetap tinggal—sebagai satu-satunya budak yang tersisa.

Akan tetapi, tentu saja waktu itu aku tidak mengatakan apa pun. Karena aku masih berusia delapan dan bukan pada porsinya aku bertanya macam-macam. Aku hanya bisa menuruti keluargaku.

Rumah kami di New Amsterdam tidaklah terlalu mewah. Sederhana, malah. Tersusun dari balok-balok batu warna cokelat kehitaman, beratap rendah lengkap dengan cerobong asap, serta berpintu kayu yang dicat putih. Jika lewat di depannya, akan terlihat bahwa rumah itu punya tiga jendela dan beberapa undakan menuju teras depan. Ada pula gudang tempat menyimpan alat berkebun serta perabotan yang terpakai di samping.

Minggu-minggu awal di New Amsterdam kami lewati tanpa hal istimewa. Orang-orang di rumah beraktivitas seperti biasa. Hanya ayah yang terlihat sibuk bepergian dengan Rebekka—kuda betina miliknya. Entah ke mana, aku tidak pernah yakin. Kemungkinan besar menemui rekanan, menagih hutang yang telah terlalu lama ditangguhkan. Sementara itu, di rumah, ibu dan Avanna mengisi waktu yang terbuang dengan menjahit, merapikan rumah, ataupun berkebun di halaman belakang.

Ibuku memang senang berkebun. Di Virginia dulu, halaman belakang rumah kami penuh dengan tanaman-tanaman rumahan serta rumpun bunga. Beliau yang merawat mereka semua. Dengan bantuan Avanna juga, tentu saja.

Sementara ibu dan Avanna bekerja di halaman belakang, aku memerhatikan mereka. Kadang dari jendela ruang makan, kadang juga dari anak-anak tangga teras. Tapi Aku punya tempat kesukaan; kursi goyang yang berada di sudut teras belakang.

Dari kursi goyang itu, aku bisa leluasa melihat betapa cekatan tangan Avanna bekerja—aku selalu senang memerhatikannya bekerja, omong-omong. Kadang, aku juga bisa melihat ular kebun memanjat naik ke pagar serta beberapa kadal melintas.

Aku tidak punya teman di sana—dan memang tidak pernah punya. Orangtuaku tidak pernah membiarkanku keluar seenaknya. Mereka hanya mengajakku keluar setiap kali kami harus ke sumber air untuk mandi ataupun ketika jadwal ke gereja telah datang.

Aku memang bertemu banyak orang di gereja, tapi mayoritas dari mereka adalah orang dewasa. Aku tidak suka pada orang dewasa (ayah, ibu, Avanna, dan Bapak Pendeta tentu saja masuk pengecualian). Bukan untuk alasan yang serius, sebenarnya. Lebih disebabkan karena aku tidak bisa bermain dengan mereka. Orang dewasa selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti.

Karena itu, ketika ayah pulang dari perjalanannya ke Barbados sambil membawamu, aku langsung merasa sangat senang untuk beberapa alasan.

Pertama, karena aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi ketika ayah akan memulai kembali perjalanannya. Maksudku, akhirnya ada laki-laki selain ayah di sini. Meski secara teknis, umurmu tidak terpaut jauh dariku—bahkan bisa dibilang sama. kedua, karena aku bisa punya teman bermain.

Kau dan aku memang berbeda jika dilihat dari segala sisi. Warna asli kulitmu memang putih—jika saja tidak tertutup debu— dan rambutmu berwarna pirang seperti milikku. Tapi apa yang kau kenakan membuatmu jelas ada di sisi yang berbeda denganku.

Kau mengenakan atasan lengan panjang yang kumal serta bolong di bagian siku. Aku tidak dapat mengatakan warna yang melekat di celana panjangmu karena warnanya sendiri telah sangat pudar. Aku bahkan ragu itu masih bisa dibilang celana panjang, karena ia sudah menggantung dengan cara yang mengerikan di kakimu. Kau tidak mengenakan alas kaki—dan sepertinya memang tidak pernah, karena kau kelihatan tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali ketika harus berjalan di tanah berbatu. Seolah-olah kau telah terbiasa. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh, kau tidak akan menangis jika kakimu luka kemudian berdarah. Telapak kakimu telah mengeras dengan sendirinya.

Pertama kali aku melihatmu adalah di malam ketika ayah sampai di rumah. Waktu itu hujan turun. Tubuhmu basah, dari ujung kepala sampai ke kaki. Dengan tubuh kurus yang gemetar oleh dingin serta lelah sekaligus agak kelaparan akibat seharian perjalanan dengan berkuda, kau kelihatan menderita. Tapi kau tetap tidak mengatakan apa pun. Kau hanya buka mulut ketika ibu menanyakan namamu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Yohio."

Ibu memerhatikanmu cukup lama. Seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Kemudian, ia bicara pada ayah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi aku bisa mendengar 'D'Ortega', 'hutang', dan 'pelunasan'. Sepertinya kau datang ke sini bukan dengan kemauanmu. Terpaksa. Karena _master-_mu yang dulu menyerahkanmu pada ayahku untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya.

Aku tidak sempat mengatakan apa pun padamu, karena malam itu aku bersembunyi di balik tembok yang membatasi ruang makan dengan ruang tamu. Malu sekaligus sungkan. Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah mengijinkanku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jadi, aku mengamatimu dan hanya bisa diam saat kau mengikuti ayahku yang membawamu ke gudang perabotan di samping rumah: tempat di mana Avanna tidur. Dan saat itu juga aku tahu, gudang itu pun akan menjadi tempatmu menghabiskan malam selama bersama kami.

* * *

_I only have my __**E**__[nrage]__**Y**__[earning]__**E**__[nvy]__**S**__[olitude] on you…._

* * *

**Glosarium**

**New Amsterdam: **nama untuk kota New York saat masih ada di tangan Belanda.

**Mulatto: **peranakan negro dengan kulit putih.

**Budak: **kulit putih yang miskin dapat diperdagangkan dan dijadikan budak jika mereka terlalu miskin—meski sebenarnya pada masa ini budak-budak yang ada di Amerika dan dipekerjakan untuk menanam tembakau sebagian besar berasal dari Afrika (kulit hitam) dan _native_.


End file.
